Right Through Me
by SongBirdNerd14
Summary: Xia has been through so much. she's terrified to get to close to anybody incase she gets hurt. Then Nico comes to her rescue. Please read and review. Based off the song Right Through Me by Nikki Minaj.
1. The BreakUp

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise, I don't own. There are pictures of the characters on my profile. Just copy the link and paste it to the address bar.

**Chapter 1: The Break-Up**

She was walking very firmly away from something. She turned her head around every few seconds to look behind her, to make sure she was not being followed. _"Clever girl,"_ thought Nico, walking behind her in the shadows. She got to her car and fumbled in her bag for her keys. Nico was now standing a few feet behind her. She got the keys and then dropped it. She bent to pick it up and turned around once more to check. She had seen Nico's figure. She started breathing rapidly.

"Um, hi," she said, squinting her eyes, "can I help you? Are you lost?"

Nico walked forward to her and she took a step back.

"Hi," he said.

Xia's POV

Stupid fool Damien. That's all he wanted from me. Another boy, dumped, because of the same dumb-ass reason. Urgh, I am ready to kill somebody. Is that really all boys care about? What a girl has to offer them. I thought he was different. Well, thought planted a feather. I just wanted to get home and sleep. Maybe sleep would ease the….frustration. Yes, that's the word. Frustrated. I was frustrated out of my mind. Frustrated, infuriated, agitated, irritated and annoyed. I kept turning around to make sure Damien wasn't following me. I got to my car. My trusted yellow Beetle. I got it for my sixteenth birthday. I searched through my bag for my keys and I dropped it. Typical. I bent down to pick it up and I turned around. Don't ask me why. I felt like I had to. Someone was standing there.

"Um, hi," I said, squinting my eyes, "can I help you? Are you lost?"

He came towards me.

"Hi," he said, "are you okay? I um I saw you running away from those boys, that one boy. Did he hurt you? Can I help you?"

Okay this was seriously weird. This guy has been watching me. Freaky stalker dude.

"No I'm fine, thank you. Yeah he's just an ass."

"Yeah well he is Damien Stone. He's kinda notorious for being a bastard."

Whoa, now he knows Damien. And his insulting him. I could learn to like this guy.

"You know Damien?"

"Yeah, I go to your school. I've been there for the past month. You're Alexia Milano, right?"

"Xia, actually. Wait, that means you're Nicholas Rasmussen? I think we have English together. Or some language."

This was just getting weirder and weirder. We went to the same school.

"Yeah that's me. Uh call me Nico."

"Nico. Well Nico. I best be off. I just wanna get home. I'm really tired."

"Of course. Uh, be safe, kay?" He was gonna walk away.

"Wait. You care about my safety? Why? We just met."

"Nobody deserves to be treated the way Damien treats you. And besides, we don't need another guy coming up to you and asking for the same thing."

"Wow," I said, smiling, "you're a great guy. And for the record I just broke up with him."

"Bye Xia. Don't let him bring you down."

"I'll see you around right?" I asked, taking my chances.

"Yeah, definitely."

He was gone. That was so…odd.

…..

It was still light when I got home.

"Mom," I yelled, flinging my bag onto the sofa, "I'm hungry."

I walked into the kitchen and she wasn't there. I walked up to my younger sister's room.

"Callie, where's mom?"

"She went to that very important meeting she's been telling us about for weeks."

"Oh yeah. My bad. Don't you have fencing today?"

"I do Xia. You were supposed to take me."

"Oh shit. Callie you need to remind me these things in the morning."

"I try and I try Xia." My sister was too clever for her own good.

"Well are you ready? I can take you now."

"Yeah let's go. Oh by the way, there's last nights lasagne in the microwave."

Nico's POV

Well, great. I'm gonna be stalker guy from now on. And I meant to feed on her. Something stopped me. There was innocence in her eyes. She'd been through so much already. That's what you get for being a vampire with feelings…

…

So what did'ya think? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me! Review please!


	2. The Forming

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize, I don't own. I changed some character pictures, sp please check that out.

**Chapter 2: The Forming**

Xia's POV

I was eating my mom's lasagna in silence. It was delicious. Mom's a chef. A very-sought after, world-renowned chef. _Bianca's; _her restaurant was on 5th Avenue New York back then.

The front door opened and my twin half-brothers sauntered in. Marco and Luca's mom passed away after giving birth to them. A few months later, Antonio, our dad, met my mom and they got married. A year later I was born and two years later, they had Callie.

"Marco, Luca, I'm in the kitchen. There's lasagna if you want," I yelled.

"Hey lil sis," said Luca, kissing me on my forehead, "man, I'm starved."

"Gross," I complained, "Luca! You're all sweaty!"

"Yeah well that's what you get after playing soccer for two hours."

"So how did the trials go? Did you get the scholarship?" I questioned.

"You know Xia, being full Italian and all, soccer is in our blood," retorted Marco.

"I didn't ask about your blood lineage Marco and FYI, I'm half Italian. I asked whether or not you got in."

"Of course we got in. It's now narrowed down to less boys. We go for the final trial in a month's time."

"Well done you two. I wish you all the best," I said, getting up to leave when Luca signaled me back down. I sat hesitantly. What were my brothers up to now?

"What's up?" I asked.

"On a more serious note; not that soccer isn't serious. Soccer is very se…"

"Luca," I cut him off, "your point?"

"Why did you break up with Damien?"

"What," I said, surprised. I hadn't told anybody. Besides Nico. "How do you even know that?"

"Oh c'mon Xia. You're a cheerleader and our sister. The whole world knows all about you."

"Fair enough," I mumbled.

"So why? Did he try something with you?"

"Don't they always…"

"Would you like us to beat him up? It's no problem for us," said Marco.

"No thanks," I replied, "last thing I need is another concussed ex-boyfriend."

"Ha-ha. You make it sound like a bad thing."

I smiled at them, "thanks for the offer guys. Oh and don't forget to wash your dishes."

They both pouted, "But Xia, we dunno how."

"Well you'd better learn quickly 'cause when you go off to college, I'm not gonna be there."

I got up and left them

…..

Dear Diary,

I broke up with Damien today. It seems like all boys only care about what a girl has to give them. In other words, he wanted me to have sex with him. Hell no, I took a purity pledge. I **will** be a virgin until I get married. Sometimes it seems that nobody will ever understand me. Not even Aanika and Eesa get me and they're my best friends. I know I'm really hard to figure out but I wish…

On the bright side, I met someone new straight after I dumped Damien. His name is Nicholas Rasmussen.

Nico's POV

I dragged myself from class to class. I was so tired. Some of my cousins and their parents flew in from Vegas. Rumour is that the new Wild Power is in New York, so Thea, Erik and their children, Ash, Mare and their daughters and Jez and Morgead and their daughter came. Chase, Thea and Erik's son, was the only one attending Liberty Middle School. The rest of my female cousins attended Liberty High with me, but I didn't have any classes with them, yet. Rosetta and Venus were in their senior year, so I definitely didn't have any classes with them.

I entered my English class and Xia was already there, seated. She saw me and waved. She always looked so good. Today, she was wearing green skinny jeans, a sweater that said '_only boring people get bored'_ and gigantic silver hoop earrings. She tied her short hair all back. I decided to go sit next to her; after all I didn't think Damien would want to.

"Hey there," I said when I got there, "mind if I sit here?"

"Hey, no prob."

Just then, our English teacher who had a French accent waltzed in.

She began, "Morning class, we have two new students joining us today; Silver Redfern and Honey Ross. There's an open desk behind Alexia and Nicholas, please sit there."

I grinned at my cousins as they came.

"Hello Nico," said Silver; my favourite, "aren't you glad we've got at least one class together?"

"Ecstatic Silver. Oh, this class just got a lot more fun."

"Wait," interrupted Xia, "you know each other? How?"

"Oh Nico's our cousin," said Silver, "I'm Silver Redfern btw but you probably already knew that."

"I like you," said Xia, laughing, "I'm Xia Milano and you are?" she asked referring to Honey.

"I'm Honey Ross. Silver and Nico's other cousin."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why'd you all move here? 'Cause Nico also only moved here recently," asked Xia.

"Family business," said Silver, looking at us, "don't ask us why. The uncle of ours who's in charge of the business sent us and our families. We're all actually from Vegas."

"Oh cool," said Xia, "well New York is a great place. Have you ever been here before?"

"No but my sister has," replied Silver.

"You have a sister? What's her name?"

"Venus. Uh she's doing her senior year here. Rosetta, our other cousin, is doing it here as well."

"Oh awesome. My brothers are also in their senior year," said Xia. I was shocked. I didn't know she had brothers.

"You have brothers? I didn't know," I said.

"Yeah. Marco and Luca. We don't really look the same. But my sister and I do. Her name's Callie, but she doesn't go to school here. She's still in Liberty Middle School."

"So is my brother. His name is Chase," said Honey.

"Oh I'll tell Callie to look out for him," replied Xia, "I guess that leaves Nico as an only child."

"What? I wish. I have this perky older sister, Paris. She's in the year above us," I said.

"Oh I had no idea," she said.

"Well we really don't look alike. She looks like my mom. I look like my dad. But if you have to see her, you won't ever forget her. She's the type of person who leaves an impression."

I didn't realize but we had all been whispering throughout the conversation.

Xia's POV

I was uneasy.

I liked his cousins, especially Silver. She's so lively and fun. Honey, I wasn't so sure about. She seemed kinda emo.

I wasn't thinking. I barely knew anything about him, but I wanted to date him. I had to get that out of my head. He didn't know I had brothers and I didn't know he had a sister.

The class ended.

"Do you know where Mr. Salazar's History class is?" asked Silver.

"Yeah sure," I replied, "I'm headed there as well. What about you Honey?"

"Nope," she said, looking at her timetable, "I go to engineering. Where the hell is that?"

"C'mon I'm going to photography. It's on my way," said Nico.

"We'll meet you guys at lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah," replied Nico, "you can meet my sister."

"Great," I said, "lets go Silver."

"You know you all have such nice names," I said.

"Really?" she said, surprised.

"Yeah totally. I mean Silver, Venus, Honey, Nico, Paris, Chase, Rosetta. Your parents must also have really great names."

"Well I've never really thought about it. My mom's name is pretty normal. It's Mary-Lynnette. My dads is Ash. What's your parents' names?"

"Bianca and Antonio."

"Marco, Luca, Antonio. All Italian names," she said.

"My dad's Italian," I replied, "my mom's Greek. That's where Alexia and Callista come from."

"Callista is your sister?"

"Yes, Callie."

"Is she also as beautiful as you?" asked Silver.

I giggled. Silver was breath-taking. She had this long flowy blond hair and eyes that seemed blue.

"Here we are," I said, "history."

"Great," replied Silver; she seemed excited, "lets go in."

….

I walked with Silver to the cafeteria and I took her to sit next to my best friends, Aanika and Eesa.

"Hey guys," I said, "this is Silver. She's a new student and Nico's cousin."

"Hi I'm Aanika," she said and went back to staring at her reflection.

"I'm Eesa," he said, "where you from?"

She took the bait. Eesa had verbal diarrhea. He was going to shower her with questions.

Nico, Honey and someone I'd never seen before came to sit with us.

"Hi," she said. Omigod! She was drop dead gorgeous, "I'm Venus, Silver's sister."

We all introduced ourselves and Aanika and Venus were friends immediately.

"Nico, where's your sister?"

He looked around and pointed in the direction of Honey. She was with two other girls. The one had black-red hair and the other one pink-red hair. The one with the pink-red hair came running to us with Honey and the other girl walking slowly behind them.

"Hello everybody," she said smiling, "I'm Paris."

The other girl introduced herself as Rosetta Blackthorn.

"So Xia," began Paris, "I'm having a party this Saturday and I want you all to come. Bring your brothers and your sister. It's for my cousins. You know to like welcome them."

"Sure we'd love to come, right guys?"

"I'll come," said Aanika, "but you should have a theme."

"Yeah, like a cocktail dress party or a career party," said Silver.

"I like the cocktail dress theme and for the guys it should be semi-formal," said Aanika.

"So a cocktail dress party it is," shouted Paris.

"Yowza Paris," I said, "we're all sitting right here. We can here you."

"I'm sorry," she said, not lowering her voice at all, "I'm so excited. Its gonna be awesome."

And with that, she ran off.

"Perky Paris," said Rosetta, "that's what we all call her and believe it or not she doesn't mind."

We all laughed.

…

"We're invited to a party this weekend," I said on the dinner table.

"Who's we," asked my dad.

"Marco, Luca, Callie and I. My new friend Paris is throwing it."

"Paris Rasmussen?" asked my mom.

"Yeah," I replied, "You know her?"

"She wants me to cater for it. Offered a lot of money too so I'm doing it."

"Cool," I said, "it's a cocktail dress party Callie so we'll go shopping tomorrow. Marco, Luca its semi-formal. Please dress to impress."

….

"What about this one?" I asked, showing Callie and Aanika a red dress.

…

What did you think? REVIEW!


	3. The Party

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**A/N:** Pictures of their dresses are up on my profile. Check it out ;).

**Chapter 3: The Party**

Xia's POV

I was so excited. My heart was beating through my chest. I took one good look at myself in my car's review mirror. I was wearing a silver dress and I curled my short hair. I had purple accessories and a purple sling black with a silver accent.

Aanika was sitting next to me in the car, looking at her small mirror. She was wearing a black and white dress. It was short and flirty and the white part looked like a tutu. The top part was black and covered in sequins. She did her in an up-do and left some loose strands falling from it. She looked gorgeous as always.

My sister was only fourteen but could pass for my age. She had a red dress on and it was sassy. She straightened her long hair and left it as is.

My brothers were coming on their own and would meet us inside.

"You guys ready," I asked.

"Yes Xia. What are we even doing sitting in your car?" said Callie.

"We are looking at ourselves," said Aanika.

"Well I'm done looking at myself and I really wanna see the inside of this house. Its so big," exclaimed Callie.

"C'mon lets go,' I said.

We got out of my car and I looked around. There were so many people here already. I hoped we weren't late. Aanika and Callie were already by the front door waiting for me. I walked up the front stairs really slowly. Callie knocked on the front door. We waited for about two seconds and Venus opened it. I thought I looked really plain standing next to someone as beautiful as her. She had on a royal blue halter neck dress and her long brown hair was made to look dirty. She hugged Aanika and me. She looked at Callie up and down when I told her she's my sister and then shook her hand and introduced herself. We walked in and _Rihanna was_ on a podium-sorta-thingy and performing. Everyone was dancing and mingling. She was singing _Pon De Replay._ Eesa and Paris found me. Paris hugged me tight. She was wearing white and looked radiant.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked trying to raise her voice over _Rihanna's._

"Yeah Paris. You sure know how to throw a party," I replied, "where's your brother?"

"Over there by the sushi table," she said. My mom's sushi. I was craving it at that moment. I walked over and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around eating salmon California rolls.

"Hey," he said hugging me, "you look great."

"Thanks. So do you." And I wasn't lying. He really did know how to dress. He was wearing a striped white and blue collared shirt and black jeans with a tuxedo jacket.

"You wanna dance?" I asked, seeing that he didn't. He led me to the dance floor. Katy was now performing _Don't stop the Music._

"How did you manage to get _Rihanna _to perform at your party?"

"Paris did. She knows who to call. By the way, your mom's sushi is the best I've ever had."

I smiled. I spotted Honey and Silver dancing with some boys from school. Honey was wearing gold and she put red streaks in today. Silver was wearing green and had her hair done like her sister. They saw me looking at them and waved.

_I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music, DJ let it play._

"Alright everybody, we're gonna slow it down for a bit," said Rihanna. She started to sing _Take A Bow._ Nico pulled me close to him. I was surprised. I thought that he thought I had cooties or something. He took my hand for the first time since we met and sparks flowed between us. It was like static electricity. I was going to pull away from him but he pulled me even closer.

"Doesn't this feel right?" he whispered against my hair. I nodded but I don't think he saw that. The song came to an end. I looked at him. I had no idea what to say. Rihanna was gone on a break and Paris put in a CD. _I'm in Love_ by _Alex Gaudino _started playing. I loved that song. I smiled at Nico and sang along to the song.

"You can sing?" he asked. I nodded and this time he saw me.

"_I won't let go_

_My body shows, you're everything I need_

_Won't you stay mine? From dawn "till night, to live our fantasy,"_ I sang.

"This song is ironic, don't you think?" he asked. I really didn't know what to say. I was at a complete loss for words. I started laughing. That was all I could think of doing.

"This is your house, right?" I questioned.

"Yes," he replied, "wanna see my room?"

I walked in his big house. It was something you see on _Cribs._ We walked up the stairs. Rosetta was walking down. She saw us together and winked. Just like the rest of them, she looked as beautiful in her orange dress.

He got to his room, opened the door and let me in first. It was spacious. He had a piano, guitar and saxophone lined up on the one side and a giant movie collection on the other.

"You play?" I asked, referring to the piano. He nodded.

I began to play the melody of _Just The Way You Are_-_Bruno Mars._

He stopped me, "you're only allowed to play if you sing as well."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," he said, "and I'll even join you by playing guitar."

"Deal."

"_Oh his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shining…"_

…

Nico's POV

"You're a great singer," I said.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Are you in choir?"

"No. Cheerleading keeps me busy enough."

"You should join."

"I think I will."

Moment of silence. I wanted to kiss her. I mean it was pretty obvious that she's my soulmate. Found my soulmate at sixteen. What would Paris say about that?

Someone knocked on my door. Xia was still sitting by the piano. I opened. It was my mom.

"Nicholas!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing here?" Then she saw Xia.

"Oh hello," she went to shake Xia's hand, "I'm Poppy North."

"Hello ma'am. I'm Alexia Milano."

"I'm sorry for barging in. I think I'll just go." My mom was all for experimenting with girls to see if they're your soulmate. And Xia's the first girl I brought up to my room other than my family. My mom winked at me before she walked out. I closed the door and then turned around. She was standing right in front of me. How did she manage to do that without me hearing her?

"I have a question," she said.

"Go ahead." Neither of us moved. We were a few inches apart.

"Why won't you kiss me?" she murmured maintaining the eye-contact "is there something wrong with me?"

"No."

"There is. I think I'll just go home now." I was still by the door.

"You know what your problem is Xia? You've got no self-esteem. You are beautiful, intelligent, talented, passionate, deaf, stubborn, rebellious and unexpected and a lot more that I still have to find out. I didn't kiss you because I don't know how you would react because you do the strangest things."

"Then kiss me now…"

I did.

…

"Will you teach me guitar?" she asked.

"Only if you teach me drums."

"Drums are simple."

"So is guitar."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"I'll teach you. When will we start lessons?"

"Tomorrow's Sunday. Is that cool?"

"Every Sunday until we both learn, deal?"

"Deal." We shook on it.

"I think we'd better get back to the party."

"Ugh fine," she complained.

"Does this make it better?" I asked and then kissed her.

"It sure does," she said against my lips.

…

REVIEW! Please 3


	4. Lovesick Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize I don't own.

**Chapter 4: Lovesick Aftermath**

Xia's POV

I was brushing all the knots out my hair. Callie and I just got back from the party…but she had that perfect hair, the kind that everyone in the world envies. There was a knock on the door.

"Xia, can I come in?" asked Callie from outside my room.

"Sure bub," I replied, "shut the door behind you."

She plopped herself on my bed and stared at my ceiling. I had to admit, my ceiling was pretty cool. It had glow-in-the-dark stars and swirls.

"Have you ever felt," she said breaking the silence, "so out of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like the way you felt with him…with Cody."

Cody…I hadn't heard his name since a while. In fact since the day after his funeral. Alexia Kahn, head cheerleader and someone I had to work with on a daily basis just had to bring him up.

"Morning Alexia, how are you today?" she asked. I didn't reply.

"Oh yes I forgot," continued Alexia, "You don't answer to Alexia. Only to 'Xia' right? That's really pathetic, changing your name because your dead ex-boyfriend gave you that name."  
I slapped her. I nearly got suspended that day.

I do remember how Cody made me feel. I remember the way he held my hand, the way he'd hug me from behind, the way he'd kiss my forehead when I was upset. He was the only boy I dated that hadn't pressured me or anything. He understood me. Something nobody else ever did.

"Yes," I answered Callie, "I do remember. I remember everything."

"I feel that way tonight," my sister whispered shyly.

I was in shock. Callie had never shown that much interest in boys before.

"What!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide.

"Do you know Chase Ross?"

"Honey's brother?"

"Yes…"

"Well what about him Callie?"

"I think his my boyfriend…"

…

Okay that's it for this chapter… Next one will be much longer…

Review please!

xx


End file.
